1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices, compositions and structures that are exposed to odoriferous conditions and enhancement of the ability of such compositions and structures to absorb malodors. Examples include nonwoven webs or components of products such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, incontinent products, underarm pads and the like that are used to absorb sweat, urine, feces or other bodily exudates.
2. Background
Considerable success has been achieved in the design of products intended to absorb and retain human and animal waste materials. The construction of articles such as disposable diapers and training pants, sanitary napkins and tampons, incontinent products and hospital dressings, for example has become sophisticated with the addition of elastics, barrier cuffs, and the like to retain the waste and prevent leakage. Reference may be had to US Pat. Nos. 4,846,823 to Enloe and 4,846,825 to Enloe et al. for examples of these products as disposable diapers. The control of odor, on the other hand, remains a challenge that is exacerbated by the design success mentioned above which has led to larger quantities of waste being contained in products designed to require changing less frequently. Moreover, the desire for breathability in such products for increased comfort has added to the odor control challenge.
Most odors from body fluids contain bacterial derived components and degradation products associated with biological functions. The most common fluids have been found to contain as major components reduced sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide, dimethyldisulfide, and dimethyltrisulfide as well as other odor sources, for example, isovaleric acid. Other components are amines such as ammonia, triethylamine, indole, and skatole.
Attempts to prevent such odors from forming or to absorb those formed have often involved antimicrobial treatments. The use of additives such as activated carbon, zeolites, metals such as copper, metal oxides, alumina hydrate, minerals such as holmite, laconite, kaolin and modifications of molecular sieves have been suggested as well as the use of acid/base interactions to neutralize the various odor forming components. In spite of these efforts, there remains a need to control such odors without relying on complex structures or modifications of materials to achieve the desired effect.